Tales of Cross
by piru cululu
Summary: Chap 3 : Ledakan? MU? Hantu tanpa kepala? Jangan-jangan… Cross Month! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 : Drunk

**Tales of Cross**

Disclaimer : Kalau D,Gray-man punya kuru pasti udah jadi manga yaoi! Eh, disclaimernya Hoshino Katsura sensei.

Fanfic : Cululu

Summary : "Mungkin kalian nggak percaya kalau dia itu sebenarnya baik. Tapi, aku percaya." Mengambil latar saat Allen masih belajar menjadi exorcist. Cross Month!

Warning! : Sangat OOC

Dah lama kuru ga buat fanfic!! +gedor-gedor meja+. Entah bego ato nekad, kuru yg punya banyak utang janji ini masih sempet-sempetnya ikut Cross Month. Khukhukhu.... Silahkan nikmati fanfic ancur dan gak jelas ini.

* * *

**.Tales of Cross.**

**.****Chapter 1 : Drunk.**

"Shisou..."

Dia tidak mendengarku, "Shisou!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Dia mendengkur! Terlalu! Semalam dia minum-minum sampai pagi. Sudah memaksaku kerja mencari uang, tapi uangnya malah dibuat mabuk-mabukan.... Sial! Oh, bau alkoholnya tajam sekali...

"Shisou, ayo bangun!" Aku mencoba membangunkannya kembali dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Shisou tetap tidur karena kebanyakan minum. Dasar, apa asyiknya sih minum alkohol? Mungkin aku memang masih anak kecil, jadi tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi minum berlebihan itu terlalu!

"Shisou...!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Oh, sebaiknya aku menidurkannay di sofa. Selimut... Di mana selimut? Itu dia! Tim duduk (atau hinggap?) diatasnya. "Permisi Tim." Goblin kecil itu kemudian terbang dan mengitari kepalaku sebentar. Aku kembali mengurus Shisou. "Dasar. Sudah besar kok tidak bisa urus diri sendiri." Komentarku pahit sambil menyelimutinya dengan selimut putih yang diduduki Timcanpy tadi.

Lalu lihat keadaan kamar penginapan ini. Apa ini!? Botol-botol minuman berserakan dimana-mana! Baru menginap semalam langsung diberantakin... Sake, vodka, sherry... Yucks... Apa lambungnya nggak sakit minum sebanyak ini? Sebaiknya aku bereskan sebelum pemilik penginapan dan Shisou memarahiku. Kuangkat botol vodka...

"**Allen! Jangan sentuh minumanku!!**"

"**Hiiiiiiii!! Iya!!!**"

Kaget! Aku menoleh ke arah Shisou... Ng? Masih tidur kok. Berarti tadi dia cuma mengigau? "Shisou parah." Aku kembali membereskan botol-botol terkutuk itu. Heran, kok bisa ya banyak perempuan naksir padanya ? Yah... Tapi aku udah nggak sopan ngomentarin kehidupan om-om.

"Allen..."

Mengigau lagi...

"**Allen! Budeg, ya!?**"

"**Hah!? Iya!!"**

Shisou!? Sejak kapan dia bangun!?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Jam 10 pagi lewat." Jawabku polos.

Shisou mengerang kesakitan saat mencoba duduk sambil memegang kepala dengan tangan kanannya, "Oh, sial. Kepalaku sakit sekali..." Salah sendiri! Eh, bukan...

"Heh murid bego." Iya. Aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil begitu. "Ada apa Shisou?"

"Kenapa kamu megang-megang botol minumanku? Hayo! Jangan coba-coba, kamu masih kecil!" Bentaknya. Omongannya dah kayak tulisan larangan make narkoba dibuku tulis aja. Tapi... Aku segera mengelak karena memang aku sama sekali nggak niat mencoba untuk meminum minumannya! "Aku nggak mau nyoba. Cuma beresin. Habis berantakan, sih." Kataku enteng. Shisou cuma memandangku sinis.

"Untuk anak kecil seperti kamu, minum-minum sampai mabuk itu nggak lebih dari perbuatan bodoh." Eh? Shisou? "Minum sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu muntah. Itu yang sering aku lihat pada anak-anak jaman sekarang. Pokonya jangan coba minum sampai benar-benar dewasa!"

Aku bengong. Pasti tampangku dah kayak tampang orang bego, deh. Tiba-tiba Timcanpy hinggap diatas kepalaku. Membuatku jadi terlihat tambah bego.

"WOI!!" Shisou berteriak membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. "Murid bego, kenapa pasang tampang begitu?"

Habis! Tumben-tumbennya Shisou nasehatin aku! Biasanya cuma marah-marah, suruh ini-itu. Gimana nggak kaget coba? "Shisou..." Aku mencoba unutk bertanya."Kenapa... Kenapa tiba-tiba nasehatin aku? Tumben."

Kulihat wajah Shisou sedikit terkejut. Dia cuma menjawab, "Aku ini khawatir tau!"

Khawatir? Shisou? Ke aku? Ke muridnya yang sering disuruh-suruh plus bonus dimarah-marahi ini? Good. Aku pasang tampang bego lagi, alias bengong. Sekarang, Shisou gantian masang tampang marah. "Kenapa!? Memangnya salah khawatir sama murid sendiri!?" Eh? Samar-samar aku lihat ekspresi malu-malu diwajah Shisou. "Udah! Pergi beli minuman sana!!"

"Hah?"

"Cepet pergi!!" Shisou mengeluarkan death-glare-nya kepadaku. Aku buru-buru kabur, takut mati dibunuh Shisou sendiri. "Ayo Tim!!" Aku pergi keluar kamar sambil memanggil Timcanpy. Dengan cepat, Tim segera menyusulku.

"Woi, baka deshi!!" Shisou berteriak dibalik pintu kamar.

"Ya!?"

"Makasih selimutnya!!"

Hah!? Ya, ampun! Kayak bukan Shisou!! Aku menoleh ke arah Tim. "Kau tahu Tim? Pandanganku terhadap Shisou mulai hari ini berubah..."

Cross Marian. Seorang exorcist handal sekaligus Shisou ku. Om-om peminum berwatak jelek yang selalu menyuruh-nyuruh muridnya seenaknya sendiri... Hari ini aku baru tahu dia tipe orang yang gengsi kalau terlihat seperti orang baik di mata muridnya. Mungkin kalian nggak percaya kalau dia itu sebenarnya baik. Tapi aku percaya.

"Benar 'kan, Tim?"

**Fin?**

* * *

Cululu : Ya ampun! Jelek banget! OOC banget!

Cross : Jeleknya kebangetan! Tulis ulang sana!

Cululu : Nggak, ah. Males.

Cross : Woooooi!!!

Cululu : Boleh, dong, dikasih cendol ijo? Tapi jangan bata merah, ya!  
Cross : Emangnya kaskus!?

Allen : Yang dimaksud cendol ijo di sini itu review, kalau bata merah; flame.

Cululu : Kalau ngasih bata merah, kuru bakal lapor hansip!

Cross : Makanya, ini bukan kaskus tau!!

Cululu : Canda, canda. Mohon reviewnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2 : Music

**Tales of Cross**

Disclaimer : Kalau D,Gray-man punya kuru pasti ceritanya ancur! Disclaimernya Hoshino Katsura sensei.

Famfic : Cululu

Summary : "Suara Maria seperti apa?" "Suaranya terdengar lembut, tapi agak kekanak-kanakan menurutku." Cross x Maria. Cross Month!

Warning! : Sangat gajhe

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid) yang _Regret Message_. Jadi kuru mau pakai lagu itu [pake lirik inggrisnya].

* * *

**.Tales of Cross.**

**.Chapter 2 : Music.**

Di malam bersalju ini aku duduk dikursi dekat balkon lorong Black Order. Terdengar suara berisik dari arah kafetaria. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini di kafetaria berisik sekali? Apa mereka nggak sadar ini sudah malam?" protesku dengan nada marah.

"Cross, kau tidak tahu? Mereka sedang merayakan tahun baru." Bookman menanggapi. Aku agak terkejut. "Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sudah merayakan natal!?"

"Bukan salahku, 'kan? Kau tidak bisa protes padaku dan menyalahkan tanggal-tanggal yang berdekatan itu." Benar juga. Hmm... Percuma perang mulut dengan Bookman, pasti kalah. Kulirik botol birku. Aku tawarkan dia, siapa tahu di mau. "Hei, mau bi-"

"**Papa ga pulang beibeh! Papa ga bawa duit beibeh!**"

GUBRAK!!

"Suara apa itu!? Berisik sekali! Jelek sekali!!" sumpahku. Suara sumbang itu terdengar dari arah kafetaria. Kulihat Bookman berwajah jelek. Ia berkata pelan, "Itu 'kan suara Lavi..." Aku terkejut. Bookman melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saat ini mungkin mereka lagi asyik-asyiknya menyanyi."

Aku menghela nafas, heran dengan kelakuan orang-orang Black Order yang rada sinting. Kutuangkan birku ke dalam gelas kecil. Bookman kembali berbicara, "Kau tidak ikut pestanya, Cross?" Aku tertawa kecil dan meminum birku dari gelas kecil itu, "Kalau tidak ada cewek cantiknya aku tidak mau. Lagipula telingaku bisa sakit kalau berada di sana."

"Dasar." Komentarnya dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Terserah aku, 'kan. Kau sendiri tidak kesana?"

"Tidak. Aku mau melewati tahun baru dengan tenang."

"..............."

"................"

Hening... Tidak ada yang berbicara, aku atau dia. Suara nyanyian jelek itu malah terdengar semakin keras. Eh, tidak... Malah berubah jadi sedikit lembut? Tapi tetap sumbang. Paling sekarang yang menyanyi itu si baka deshi.

"Suara Maria jauh lebih bagus." Gumamku pelan.

"Suaranya seperti apa?"

"Hah!? Kau mendengar perkataanku tadi!?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai Bookman akan lebih bagus kalau punya telinga neraka, 'kan?"

Dasar tukang nguping!

"Suara Maria seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? NAKSIR, YA?" Balasku agak cemburu.

"Tidak. Cuma ingin tahu."

"........ Suaranya terdengar lembut, tapi agak kekanak-kanakan menurutku."

"Jadi dia pernah bernyanyi dihadapanmu?"

"Pernah, sih."

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Saat dia bernyanyi untukmu."

"...... Agak panjang, lho. Mau dengar?"

"Silahkan."

-

Ya, waktu itu. Waktu itu malam tahun baru sama seperti hari ini. Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku sedang minum-minum ditemani beberapa gadis di sebuah bar (sebenarnya sih night club, tapi kayaknya Bookman nggak tau aku bohong. Biarlah.). Saat itu aku kaget melihat Maria datang menyusulku ke bar. Kau tahu? Dia marah.

"Wah, Cross!" Maria menyapaku. "Malam tahun baru ditemani gadis-gadis cantik. Iri, deh!"

"Ma-Maria!? Kau salah sang-"

"Cross-sama! Ayo kita mengobrol lagi." Ajak gadis berbaju biru dan berambut pendek.

"Benar, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi Cross-sama!" Timpal gadis lain yang juga berbaju biru. Namun rambutnya lebih panjang dan bergelombang.

"Ho? Cross-sama? Mengobrol? **Me-lan-jut-kan?**" Maria memberi penekanan pada kata 'melanjutkan'(emang SBY!?). Dia mengeluarkan death glare yang sangat dahsyat.

"Bukan!" Sangkalku panik. Maria mengacuhkan perkataanku, menjulurkan lidah, dan lari keluar dari bar tersebut. Aku cepat-cepat menyusulnya, "Maria!!"

"Tuan! Bayarannya!?" Penjaga kasir mencegahku keluar. Aku buru-buru merogoh-rogoh kantong celana dan melemparkan dompetku kearahnya, "Ambil aja kembaliannya!!" Penjaga kasir itu menghitung-hitung uang di dompetku sambil tersenyum. Ke-2 gadis yang tadi berteriak keras berbarengan, "Datang ke Velvet Room (nama bar) lagi ya, Cross-sama!!" Bagus. Mereka berteriak terlalu keras dan pasti Maria sudah mendengarnya! Bodo amat, dah!! Yang penting kejar Maria!

"Maria! Tunggu!" Teriakku sambil berlari menyusulnya.

"Enak aja! Siapa yang mau tunggu!?"

Dan acara kejar-kejaran itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

-----

"............" Bookman cengok. "Ternyata hubungan kalian..."

"Udah, diem! Ceritanya belum selesai, nih!" Seruku.

-----

Maria berlari kearah jembatan. Yang membuatku heran, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Seolah-olah dia berhenti untuk menungguku... "Cross, lihat deh! Bagus, ya?"

"Hah? Apanya?" Aku bingung dengan maksud pertanyaannya dan juga moodnya yang cepat berubah. Ia menjawab kalem, "Pemandangannya."

Kulihat sekarang Maria sudah berdiri diatas jembatan itu. Jembatan yang terbuat dari bebatuan warna putih gading dan hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh tumpukan salju. Dibawahnya ada sungai jernih yang mencerminkan keindahan langit malam yang sekarang dihiasi oleh jutaan bintang dan sebuah bulan yang besar. Ditambah lagi salju ikut turun. Maria nampak sangat cantik berdiri di sana.

"Cross?"

Dia cantik.

"Haloo~? Cross?"

Amat cantik.

"Cross!"

"I-Iya!?" Suaranya yang jernih membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Maria berjalan mendekatiku. Ia memberikanku sebuah botol kecil, kertas, dan pena,"Nih, untukmu." Aku menerimanya dengan bingung, "Buat apa ini?" Maria tertawa nakal, "Kamu tahu nggak? Katanya kalau kita menuliskan impian kita dikertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol lalu mengalirkannya ke sungai atau laut, maka impian yang kita tulis tadi bakalan terkabul!"

"Botol? Impian?" Tanyaku lebih lanjut. Maria mengiyakan, "Iya! Aku mau tulis; 'Semoga Cross nggak selingkuh lagi'."

GUBRAK!!

Aku ingin protes, tapi dia malah asyik menulis sambil bernyanyi...

"_On the edge of a small port in a small town; Is a girl who stands quietly; Looking out to the sea that holds her memories; A story that she cannot tell_."

DEG! Aku terpana…

"_Let's write a wish on a paper and send it out to sea in bottle; If it doesn't break then surely there; Will be a wish granted_"

Suaranya bagus…

"_Floating away; Is a little glass bottle; That holds the wishes of two children; It fades into the horizon; Without a sound to be heard_… Cross?"

"Ya?" Aku masih terpana. Kecantikannya, kelembutannya, suaranya… Dia menunjuk ke arah kertas yang dari tadi kupegang, "Sudah kau tulis?"

"Ya, sudah!" Jawabku cepat. Aku buru-buru memasukkannya kedalam botol dan menyerahkannya ke Maria. Dia tersenyum dan mengajak dengan nada kekanakan, "Sekarang kita alirkan!"

-----

"Begitulah ceritanya" Kataku kalem dan meneguk birku lagi. Bookman cuma tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. Malam yang tenang... Hah? Tenang? Bukannya tadi berisik banget? Kulihat Bookman maju selangkah dan bergumam pelan, "Sebentar lagi..."

"Hah??"

"**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!!**"

Bunyi petasan, terompet, dan sorak-sorai mulai terdengar dari arah kantin. Ternyata udah tahun baru! Memangnya tadi aku cerita berapa lama? Ng? Bookman menepuk pundakku, "Ayo masuk, Cross. Sudah semakin dingin." Aku pun menurut dan melangkah masuk ke lorong Black Order. Kulihat langit sebentar; langit yang sama pada saat Maria bernyanyi. Maria, aku cinta padamu...

**Fin?**

-

_**~SeQueL~**_

Pagi hari setelah perayaan tahun baru, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar Black Order. Aku pergi ke arah sungai sambil membawa botol yang berisikan kertas impianku. Dengan cepat aku berdiri di tepi sungai. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil melemparkan botolku kesungai. Botol itu hanyut, mengikuti aliran sungai, dan perlahan-lahan hilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku teringat pada suara nyanyiannya yang merdu...

'_Floating away; Is a little glass bottle; That holds the wishes of two children; It fades into the horizon; Without a sound to be heard._'

Aku mengaktifkan innocenceku; _The Grave of Maria_, dan berharap Maria dapat mendengar ucapanku, "Kau tahu apa yang aku tulis, Maria?" Aku terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku harap saat kita terlahir kembali; aku ingin kita bertemu dan selalu bersama, selamanya."

**End of Sequel.**

-

Uwaaaaaaah!! Capek! Maaf yah ceritanya gajhe. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan atau misstype. Ano... Untuk fic D,Gray-days dan Ubi [Tales maksudnya] kayaknya terpaksa harus hiatus lebih lama lagi. Untuk Eallen sih OK! Tapi ga tau deh updatenya kapan. Liburan kayak gini kuru malah sibuk. Hiks... TwT

Ano... Ada yang bisa nebak nggak, cewek-cewek yang dari Velvet Room itu siapa? Kalau kamu gamer [terutama maniak ps2] pasti tau, dong!

Mau kasih cendol ijo? Kuru terima dengan senang hati! Mau kasih bata merah? Terserahlah. Mau kasih duit? OMG! Baik banget!! Makasih! Kuru terharu! [lebay]. Terima kasih udah membaca fic gajhe ini. Khukhukhu...

**~Cululu**


End file.
